Goku (MvC)
Summary Goku solos Goku solos Powers and Abilities Tier: Memetic tier Powers and Abilities: '''Beyond omnipotence (Stronger than Buu who is omnipotent), soloing, chi manipulation '''Name: '''Goku, Godku '''Origins: '''Moviecodec '''Age: 34 [[Joke Battles Wikia:Attack Capability Scale|'Attack potency']]:'' ''Super-Ultra-Multi-Mega-Giga-Hyper-Omega-Omnisphere-All Coherence Hierarchy-All Godversal Level++++++++++ (Base) | Super-Ultra-Multi-Mega-Giga-Hyper-Omega-Omnisphere-All Coherence Hierarchy-All Multi-Ultra-beyond-Brolyversal+++ (SSJG) | Super-UltraMulti-Mega-Giga-Hyper-Omega-Omnisphere-All Coherence Hierarchy-All Multi-Ultra-beyond-Broly-popoversal (SSJGSSJ) | Super-Ultra-Multi-Mega-Giga-Hyper-Omega-Omnisphere-All Coherence Hierarchy-All Multi-Ultra-Beyond-Broly-Popo-ScrewAttack'sloveforSupermanversal (SSJGSSJ Kaioken x10) | MVC-breaking (Ultra Instinct) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Durability Scale|'Durability']]:'' ''Super-Ultra-Multi-Mega-Giga-Hyper-Omega-Omnisphere-All Coherence Hierarchy-All Godversal Level++++++++++ (Base) | Super-Ultra-Multi-Mega-Giga-Hyper-Omega-Omnisphere-All Coherence Hierarchy-All Multi-Ultra-beyond-Brolyversal+++ (SSJG) | Super-UltraMulti-Mega-Giga-Hyper-Omega-Omnisphere-All Coherence Hierarchy-All Multi-Ultra-beyond-Broly-popoversal (SSJGSSJ) | Super-Ultra-Multi-Mega-Giga-Hyper-Omega-Omnisphere-All Coherence Hierarchy-All Multi-Ultra-Beyond-Broly-Popo-ScrewAttack'sloveforSupermanversal (SSJGSSJ Kaioken x10) | ''''MVC-breaking (Ultra Instinct) Speed: ''Multi-ultra-omnipresent (SSJG) | Multi-ultra-Hyper-Mega True Immunsnable omnipresent+ (SSJGSSJ) | MVC-breaking (Ultra Instinct)' '''Range: 'Multi-ultra-beyond-brolyversal (SSJG) | Multi-ultra-beyond-popoversal (SSJGSSJ) | MVC-breaking (Ultra Instinct)' Abilities *'Solo:' The ability to solo any verse, any *'Kamehameha: '''Able to destroy infinite^squared omniverses 1000000000000000000x over *'Instant Transmission: Able to teleport to anywhere, anywhen, anylater, and anynever so beyond instantly the omniverse explodes *'''Dragon Fist: Able to destroy infinity^infinity^infinity omniverse custers 1000000000000000000000000000000x over *'Multi-Form Attack: '''Able to create beyond infinite copies of himself anywhere, anywhen, anylater, and anynever *'Solar Flare: Shines with the luminosity of the omniverse blowing up 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000x over *'''Ultra Instinct: '''With this ability, Goku is able to break any kind of entity a few months before they even notice. This happened to the MvC forum last year, and Goku stated he plans to do it to other omniverses in the future. Goku solos Victories and losses He solo'd all of these guy's verses, but here are some notable people he's beat for each verse Victories *Yang *Lionel Suggs *Elder God Demonbane *Nyarlathotep (Composite) *Yog Sothoth (Composite) *Shub-Niggurath *The Ultimate Gods *I/O *Rune King Thor with Necrosword *Galactus (Wanked) *Pre-Retcon Beyonder (He was in the Beyond Realm) *Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet, Heart of the Universe, and Cosmic Cube *Pre-Retcon Molecule Man *The Living Tribunal (2 Megaverse version) *The One-Above-The-One-Above-All (TOATOAA) *Imperiex *Mandrakk *Cosmic Armor Strange Visitor Superman Prime One Million with the Sword of Superman *Anti-Monitor *Specter *Mr. Mxypyx *The Presence *Lucifer Morningstar *Michael Deumigerous *The Primal Monitor *Soulfire Thanoseid with Anti-Life Equation, Infinity Gauntlet, Heart of the Universe, and Cosmic Cube *Fusion of Imperiex, Galactus, and Unicron *The Presence above all *Golovachov-verse *God Cloth Seiya *Tezcatlipoca *Han Solo (Han Solo could not solo hard enough) *Crayons *Shoddragon *Beerwhis *SSJGSSJGSSJ2.5 Legendary G Mode Voggeto + Veggeto)^(Gogeta*Veggeto) *SSJGSSJ4 Broly with Brolypotence *Platinum Cooler Form 5 *Real life *Anti Spiral *Super Tengen Toppa Guren Laggan *Almagan Comics *Golden Ultimate Cell *Super android #1317 *Saitama with Saitamapotence *Magikarp *Vsbattles Wikia *Ru Acf Wikia *Naruto Uzumaki (Wanked) *All Wikia *Suggsverse *Superman(Screwattack) *Ben Singer *Kirby (Screwattack) *Astroboy (Screwattack) *Dr Slump *God Spawn *Man of Miracles *Tenchi Muyo! *YHVH *Demiurge *Metatron *Kagutsuchi *Sandalphon *Satan *Manifold series *Omega *Timewar Daleks *Timelords *The Eternals *The Chronovores *Kronos *Death *Quantum Archangel *The two guardians *The Celestial Toymaker *The Grace *The Great Old Ones *The Swimmers *The Guardians of Time *Menti Celesti *Naruto (Wanked) *Itachi (Wanked) *Madara (Wanked) *Nickelodeon *Logic *Supa Hot Fire *The Verse *Homu Homu *All Video Game Verse *Dragonball Z Bodokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragonball Xenoverse *Dragonball Heroes *Shia Lebouf *Itachi Uchiha *Archie Sonic Verse *Archie Sonic (Wanked) *Wario(Wanked) *Mario Verse *All Saitama Version *All versions of Superman *Naruto Verse *All Anime/Manga Verse Losses 40 tons (Outdated) Chuck Norris Mr Popo Hercule [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6811 '''Exaggerated Goku] Exaggerated Goku's Profile Category:Memetic tier Category:Dragon Ball Category:God Category:Hax Category:Characters Category:Wanked Category:Beyond 0 Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Category:Goku